


Make Me Yours Wade

by BluesofMitsuki



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesofMitsuki/pseuds/BluesofMitsuki
Summary: Summary/Teaser:Peter: "Can you tell me Wilson ? I'm not an idiot  I know there is something going on here you've been like this for .. "Wade: "Peter lets end this"Peter: "What ?!"Wade: "Lets end this !Let's break up ! Lets cut this bullshit !"Peter: "woah so you mean this is all bullshit for you !? You know what? maybe you're right lets end this crap , I don't know what is your fvcking problem !"----A One-shot fanfiction about Deadpool x Spiderman





	Make Me Yours Wade

Peter: "Wade can you hand me the salt please"

Peter said while being busy doing the spaghetti sauce

Wade: "Here"

After Wade handed the salt , an awkward silence comes next . Peter is not use to it , usually when he is cooking Wade will do things just to irritate him or if not Wade will cuddle on to him until he finished cooking . But now is different Wade seems to be silent and gloomy and it's been like this for about a week 

Peter: "Wade let's eat !"

Peter said while placing the bowl full of sauce and pasta at the table . An awkward silence once again reign the entire house, and finally Peter snapped and suddenly slamed the fork he was holding to the table

Peter: "WHAT'S YOU'RE FVCKING PROBLEM WADE WILSON ?!!"

Wades eyes widened but eventually returned into expression less face 

Wade: "Peter I .. "

Peter: "Can you tell me Wilson ? I'm not an idiot I know there is something going on here you've been like this for .. "

Wade: "Peter lets end this"

Peter: "What ?!"

Wade: "Lets end this !Let's break up ! Lets cut this bullshit !"

Peter: "woah so you mean this is all bullshit for you !? You know what? maybe you're right lets end this crap , I don't know what is your fvcking problem !"

Peter said and stormed out of the dining room, but before he could reach the door out of the house Wade grabbed his wrist and pull him into a tight hug . Peter was shocked 

Peter: "what the fvck Wilson ? Let me go !"

Wade: "n ....no Im .... I'm so sorry Peter"

Wade said and Peter suddenly heard a sniffs , it is Wade's , yes Wade is crying, his Wade Wilson was crying 

Peter: "Wade ?"

Wade: "Im so sorry please don't leave me, I'm sorry"

Peter sigh and hugged Wade back , it is the first time for Peter seeing this side of Wade, Wade is known for having a twisted sense of humor ,seeing him like this means that there is really something wrong 

Peter: "I promise I'll not leave if you tell me the problem"

Peter said calmly while rubbing Wade's back , he felt that Wade nodded . Wade faced him as Peter wiped his tears

Wade: "Do you ...do you enjoy living with me ? Do you, do you love me ?"

Peter was shocked by the sudden questions 

Peter: "Wade what are you talking about , why are you asking this questions ?"

Does Peter enjoys living with Wade ?

Wade: "Remember when you saved a whole family from a burning building last week ? I saw how joy it brings to you seeing that family was safe"

Does Peter loves Wade ?

Wade: "I know that in the future you want to have a family , you're not just my Peter you're also my spiderman their spiderman ! I know even if I want to I just can't have you for my own, you're still young someday you'll meet a beautiful fine lady and build your own family"

Peter: "Wade ?why are you ..."

Wade: "I mean look at me Peter, I cant bear a child I'm a man, look at my face! Touch my face isn't it disgusting? Look at this ugly scars on my whole body"

Tears roll down on Peter's cheeks, he can feel the pain in his chest knowing that Wade was thinking all of those kind of painful things

Wade: "I don't know if you're okay with me because ever since we have meet you never said you like me or you love me , I was so happy when you agreed living with me but I don't know why , is it because of pity ? Or something ? Don't get me wrong Peter even though I'm always irritating you I love you , I always do I'm just doing it coz I want to get your attention"

Peter: "enough Wade , your thinking about useless things"

Peter said as he held Wade's face

Wade: "I love you Peter , and I want you to be happy and if it is not by my side I'm willing to .. To let you go ...

Peter: "Dont you dare to let me go or I'll shut you with my web Wilson"

Peter said and press his lips against Wade's, Wades was shocked but eagerly respond to the kiss . Peter breaks the kiss and faced Wade as he gasp for some air 

Peter: "You idiot! , I dont know why you keep on thinking about this things , but you should know that I'll not be living with a person I dont value"

Peter held Wade's hands and put it around his waist, he wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and placed his head on the beating chest of the mercenary

Peter: "I'm not in to this kind of things , but if this will put you at ease then ...."

Peter stared at Wade's eyes and said

Peter: " I do Love you Wade Wilson , I want you to know that I love you for who you are I dont care how you look like , those scars ? It just makes me to love you even more so please dont you put your self down again because it hurts me , family ? We can build our own family we can adopt as many as we want and we will treat them as our own .. Youre the only one I want to build a family with so I beg you dont let me go Wa ...."

Peter was cut off when Wade suddenly kissed him

Wade: "Peter ?"

Peter: "hmm ?"

Wade: "let's make a baby"

Peter: "what ?! Not now early in the morni---WADE PUT ME DOWN !"

Wade carried Peter up to the stairs and go to their room and locked the door

Peter: "Wade !"

Wade: "Say it again Peter"

Peter: "Say what ?"

Wade: "You love me"

Peter blushed and glared at Wade

Peter: "I already said it"

Wade pinned Peter at the wall 

Peter: "Wilson !"

Wade: "Say it c'mon Peter"

'And the old jerk Wade Wilson is back' Peter said in his mind

Peter: "I .."

Wade: "I ?"

Peter: "I ... love you"

Peter blushed that makes Wade turn on

Wade: "I love you too spidey"

And with that Wade pressed his lips against Peter's , he can feel Peter's tongue that make him turn on even more 

Wade: "I really want to do it Peter"

Wade said while gasping for air 

Peter: "guess it can't be help"

Peter said while removing his t-shirt

Peter: "Make me yours Wade"

Peter whispers , and Wade slam him on to the bed , minute later Peter's moan was echoing at the whole house .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
Im Mitsuki Uzumaki and you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
[here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


End file.
